


Three's A Party

by Baneberry



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bondage, Crack, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proteus introduces Sentinel to an old friend of his, Flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's A Party

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for my friend, J. I didn't put too much focus on the overstimulation, dammit. Oh, well.
> 
> But this is basically just a quick response to a convo of Flame fucking the holy bejesus outta the two. Kiiiinda follows that.
> 
> Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Usually a "reward" (because "gift" sounded too... charitable) from Proteus was free spa treatment, weapon upgrades, an extra zero in Sentinel's check, et cetera.

Not... this.

Sentinel wasn't ungrateful, no, but... Well, it was hard to think of a word, let alone a syllable, given his current state. 

It started out a bit suspicious--Proteus rewarding Sentinel's hard efforts lately by introducing him to an old friend. The mech went by Flame, and his paintjob was just as colorful and appropriate as his name. He was an odd fellow, if not a bit neurotic and unpredictable. But it was clear he and Proteus had like-minds on a number of things, and any friend of Proteus's was someone to watch your back over.

Flame worked at the Institute. Some called him immoral, some called him amoral. Either way, he was enthusiastic about his job, and even more enthusiastic about his role in Sentinel's reward.

At the time, Sentinel feared this reward would end up with a brainwash or new head. But Proteus still needed Sentinel, and made it known his intentions were pure. Really. Honestly. No tricks here, just a little mystery.

Proteus kept his word. Sentinel left the Institute without any forced physiological changes. Flame accompanied them, chatting away with mostly Proteus. It all seemed harmless. Sentinel was smart, but he honestly could not tell what the senator had planned. Either way, he had loaded guns and could easily get a few alibis, should he need them in the end.

In the end, it was all very different. An hour later, and here Sentinel was--in the least likely of positions, especially considering where this all started.

Bound and gagged. Electropes tied and knotted in intricate patterns up and around his massive form. Each expertly placed against a sensitive seam or weak spot in his armor. Every time he moved, the ropes ground down, sometimes electrocuting him just barely. It got to the point where if he even twitched, the electropes would shock him.

Sentinel's hands were cuffed behind his back. A ball gag wedged in his mouth, held in place by leather straps. It bit into the edges of his lips, tearing into malleable metal. A spreader bar kept his legs from closing.

"My, my! You're doing marvelous, Mr. Bodyguard!"

Sentinel could barely keep his optics open and online. He tried not to vent; venting meant moving, and moving meant the ropes digging and teasing. He couldn't stop the shuddering, however, his armor and plating flared and burning. Coolant fell freely from the edges of the gag and the holes in the ball, chin soaked and leaving streaks along his chest. Soft blue against the bright fuchsia lines of transfluid.

Sentinel blearily looked up at Flame. The wild-eyed mech was standing between his legs, holding one giant remote in his hand. It was connected to six cables; each individual cable plugged into a vibrator stuffed inside Sentinel's stretched channel. They had stopped, for the time being.

"But, hmmm." Flame paused, stroking his chin. "I think we can fit one more inside of you!" He glanced back at Proteus, the senator lounging nearby and watching with a cube of engex. "What do you think, Mr. Senator?"

Proteus smirked. "Sentinel can handle anything," he said.

"Pain, I'm sure," Flame chuckled. He pinched the edge of Sentinel's moist chin, tilting his head back. Sentinel grunted as the rope around his throat sent little sparks of electricity into his circuits. "But the opposite... Oh, it can be _so much worse_."

"So far he seems to have survived this training exercise."

Flame smirked. "So far," he chuckled darkly. "But maybe..." Flame pulled over his "kit"--filled to the brim with all sorts of toys and gadgets. He removed another vibrator; a giant, pill-shaped thing, green and purple. He tossed it back and forth between his hands. "Let's see how you deal with a seventh."

Sentinel winced as Flame knelt before him. He touched each and every quiet vibrator inside his channel, but even the slightest movement had Sentinel shivering. "Ah! Right here should be good," Flame said. He hooked a finger beneath Sentinel's hood, and the giant mech seized up, optics squeezing closed. Flame hummed as he forced him open wider, using the purple-green vibrator to pry.

Finally, Flame wedged the vibrator inside Sentinel. "There we are!" Flame said, standing back. "Take a look at your strong self! You could easily fit three more, I'd say!"

Sentinel slowly looked down, his vision settling. His channel was swollen, folds and mesh twitching around the bundle of vibrators lodged inside of him. They were an array of colors--and, according to Flame, each had a name. He couldn't remember what they were; didn't bother to, because he _could_ remember thinking it was stupid to name your sex toys.

He looked... obscene. And Sentinel felt something in his spark--a trifle trickle--he'd never felt before. He couldn't name the emotion, however, not until he looked up and met Proteus's gaze across the room.

_Oh._

Flame plugged the vibrator's cable into the universal remote. "Now," he said, "let's see how well you stand up to lucky number seven."

Sentinel couldn't finish his blink before Flame switched on the vibrators. All of them, at once. The humming was loud, the vibrations running and shooting through his groin, up his stained torso, down his thighs and limbs. The ropes activated, biting down and shocking him with healthy doses of electricity.

Sentinel mewled behind the gag. He worried the ball between his teeth, more coolant spilling. His thighs quivered, actuators straining as he tried to close his legs around the toys. It would have been impossible, even if he could.

"Ttch!" Flame scowled. He thrust his foot down on the writhing bundle. Sentinel choked on a cry, optics widening and nearly short-circuiting. "Stay inside, you little rascals." He kneaded his foot down, pushing past the limits of Sentinel's channel. Sentinel moaned and twisted, fingers clenching into fists behind his back.

Flame kept his foot on the vibrators, glancing back at Proteus. "Would you mind lending me a hand?" he asked.

Proteus finished his cube. "Of course," he chuckled, standing. He approached the two, grinning brightly. "Anything for my two closest friends."

Flame swished a finger over Sentinel's shoulder. "Behind him," he ordered.

Proteus obeyed, kneeling behind Sentinel. At this level, they were face to face. Sentinel couldn't turn his head, not without risking another shock. Everything hurt, everything felt wonderful. The lines between pain and pleasure had blurred into a warm, powerful sensation that rocked every inch of his giant frame.

"You take the top," Flame said, "I'll take the bottom."

What did that mean? Proteus knew what it meant, however, so Sentinel supposed it was good. Maybe? He didn't know. He couldn't even remember his military title right now. 

"You always did appreciate a good challenge," Proteus hummed against Sentinel's audiol. He reached forward, fingers sliding down Sentinel's pressurized unit.

Sentinel growled.

"And I know you can--on the occasion--enjoy a nice surprise," Proteus snickered. He wrapped his fingers around the unit. Just one pump, and Sentinel sat ramrod straight, ignoring the electrocuting ropes.

"He's so very sensitive right now," Flame giggled. "Watch this." He simply ran a finger down Sentinel's chest, wiping away transfluid that hadn't dried, and the giant mech squirmed. "It's so cute! He's like a little turbofox hanging from a meat hook! Still alive and flailing and yip-yip-yipping!"

"It is kind of cute," Proteus agreed. He started working Sentinel's unit in slow strokes. Sentinel groaned, optics rolling to stare double-visioned at the ceiling. His head lolled back with another loud moan. "I've never seen him lose his composure before."

Flame sat between Sentinel's legs, playing with the vibrators. Occasionally pushing them in deeper, adjusting or even just poking them. No matter what he did, Sentinel whimpered and wiggled. "He didn't make a sound the entire first hour," Flame noted, taking the edge of the pink vibrator (Mon Cheri) and moving it in slow circles inside Sentinel's channel, bumping and pushing around the others. "A true soldier."

Proteus glanced up at Flame, resting his chin on Sentinel's shoulder. "So you approve then?" he asked, and gave Sentinel's unit a firm tug. Sentinel growled, arching up into the sparking electropes.

Flame smiled. "I only expect the best for you, friend," he said, "and it seems you've found it." He flicked Sentinel's engorged ceiling node. "Congratulations. You've passed. And on that note."

Sentinel gasped as two vibrators were yanked from his channel--then another, and another, and another, until he was completely empty. Proteus let his unit go and sat back. Sentinel glanced wide-eyed at the scientist, confused and still in need of release. His gaping channel flared and twitched, spilling lubricant and transfluid.

Flame leaned over to inspect the channel. He pushed two fingers inside, then three, then four, then his entire fist. Sentinel could barely feel it. "Yup!" he said, withdrawing his wet hand. "Plenty of room!"

Proteus walked around his bodyguard, flashing, glitchy optics following him. He used the nearby key to unlock the spreader bar, sitting it aside with the dirty vibrators. He crawled to his knees, up beside Flame. "You look so vulnerable right now, Sentinel," Proteus noted. "But I have a feeling you don't seem to mind."

Sentinel would, but he didn't. He couldn't. The world was still a hazy mess, and his thighs were quivering, and coolant tears prickled at the edges of his optics. His unit and internal claspers throbbed.

Flame pressurized his unit, Proteus quick to follow. "It's been a while," Flame hummed, bracing a hand to one of Sentinel's thighs.

Proteus smiled nostalgically at his friend. "Very long."

"You first, Mr. Senator."

Proteus nodded. He pushed against Sentinel's other thigh, and, positioning himself, thrust his unit into the wide channel. Not much of an impact, but then Flame was wiggling up beside him and, after careful calculations, was pumping inside of him, too.

Sentinel could feel both their units. He groaned, legs trying to close around the two smaller mechs. Impossible there, too.

Flame groaned as he thrust, bucking his hips. "So warm, so warm," he purred, "I can feel you, too, Proteus!"

Proteus ground his teeth, trying to keep in tandem with Flame. "Y-Yours, too," he smirked. "Harder, now."

"Yes, sir~"

Sentinel nearly bit the ball gag in half. The paces of their synchronized thrusts picked up, faster. He vented heavily, no longer noticing the shocks from the ropes. Sentinel fell over onto his back. Their combined strength rolled him back and forth along the floor, moving with them.

Flame suddenly pulled out, but Sentinel didn't notice. Proteus was still too focused on his thrusting to notice, either. Flame suddenly shoved Proteus down against Sentinel, pushing open the panel to his channel. Lubricant instantly poured down his thighs.

"What--"

Flame pressed the edge of his unit against Proteus's channel. "I know you, too, enjoy little surprises," he snickered. He pushed a little deeper, forcing mesh to open. Proteus keened, thrusting his entire unit inside of Sentinel. Both mechs suddenly froze, and, with a few more pushes, Proteus's channel welcomed Flame's pumping unit.

It was already loose, leaving Flame very little work. Proteus might have been watching Flame do all the work on his bodyguard, but he certainly wasn't sitting entirely still during most of it.

Flame held onto Proteus's hips, riding into him. "Come now, come now!" he teased over the senator's whimpering. "We're all so very close!" He slapped Proteus's hip. "Move it!"

Proteus forced himself out of the daze of sensation. He clung onto Sentinel, meeting his equally blurry gaze as he started thrusting again. This time, his thrusts matched those of Flame's. Sentinel gave Proteus a pathetic, pleading look, and the senator instantly understood.

Proteus removed the gag, letting it fall to the side. He leaned forward, deeper inside Sentinel, and kissed him. Though weak, Sentinel returned the kiss with his remaining strength. Flame, still pumping and grinding away, towered over Proteus's back to watch them.

"Aww," Flame giggled, "how romantic~" He thrust in with extra strength, Proteus crying against Sentinel's parted lips. "But, don't forget to save some for lil ole me! We still have two more rounds to go, you know!"


End file.
